


寻找王耀

by 9PNa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9PNa/pseuds/9PNa





	

那是个周天的下午，我刚从小酒馆走出来，喝得昏昏沉沉。胃里灌满了隔夜的酒，还有一两口黄昏的冷风，让我直犯恶心。我摇摇晃晃地上了一辆公交车，瘫在靠窗的座位上。对面坐了个异乡的年轻人。东方人，黑发黑眼、温润的五官暴露了他的身份。午后的阳光不断地从建筑物的缝隙间漏出，打在他的脸上。他看着我，一直看着我，微微地笑了一笑。  
我忽然感到一阵没来由的惶恐。惶恐、悲伤、怀念、狂热，我开始发抖，我听见自己沙哑的声音问:"你是谁？"  
"我是王耀。"他用平缓而低沉的声音说。突然，建筑物消失了，一片开阔地突兀地出现在他的身后，阳光肆无忌惮地闯进车厢，我条件反射地闭上双眼。再睁开眼，他不见了。  
我的酒一下子醒了。我喘着粗气站起来，惊慌失措地环顾车厢，浑身发抖，几乎无法站立。车里只坐了寥寥几个人，都因为我突然的行为而不解地瞪着我。没有他，没有王耀。  
"对不起。"我喃喃地说，靠着车厢滑回座位里，闭上眼睛。我大概是喝多了，我想。  
#  
"你喜欢我吗？"我问道。  
"我当然喜欢啦，你是个顶聪明的小家伙。"那个声音回答道。  
"不是这种喜欢，我是问，你像我喜欢你一样喜欢我吗？"  
"……"  
没有回答，而我竟如此有耐心，我安静地等啊等，直到梦醒了。  
醒来之后我想起了一些关于王耀的事。我昨晚曾认真地、翻来覆去地想过这个名字，一无所获，只好把希望交给睡眠，期待酒醒之后能有所发现。他大概不仅仅是一个在公交车上遇到的陌生人那么简单。我隐隐约约记起来我的高中同学有一位叫王耀的，大概就是他了。我本来还想翻翻同学录的，但是落在老家了。就这样吧，我对自己说，不要挑三拣四。我刷牙，洗脸，然后上班去。至于为什么他从公交车上突然消失，我唯一能想到的结论是，我喝断片了。  
午餐的时候我遇到了爱德华，他是我的高中同学。我突然想起来昨天的奇遇，于是问他:"你记不记得初中的时候，我们班里有一个外国人，叫做王耀？"  
"王耀？"他莫名其妙地反问，"谁啊？"  
"你不记得了？大概是中国人，个子不高，扎了个小辫子。哦，是个男生。"  
"不可能有这号人的。"他一拍桌子说，"如果有一个在高中扎小辫子的外国男生，我绝对忘不了他。"  
"你再好好想想，"我说，"我也差点忘了他。"  
"没有，"他信誓旦旦地说，"我拿我的脑子向你保证。我的电脑也可以向你保证。"我对他的脑子没有太大的信心，不过对他的电脑倒是充满了信任——我用它发了几封电子邮件，给我的高中同学，并与爱德华打了赌。  
下班的时候，爱德华来找我。所有人都回了信，众口一词地向我保证没有这号人。"那就怪了。"我说，然后给爱德华讲了昨天下午的怪事。"一准是你把脑子喝糊涂了。伊万，你这么年轻，不应该这么放纵自己。你高中的时候绝顶聪明，看看你现在，傻到什么样子……"他看我一脸不耐烦，连忙改口:"愿赌服输，不要忘了你还欠我一顿酒。"  
好吧，回家的公交车上我劝说自己，忘了他吧，他只不过是你喝过头了的时候印象深刻的一个陌生人。不过爱德华说得对，我确实应该戒酒了，逻辑都要被我喝没了。我回到家，吃饭，洗漱，内心一直被不安的乌云困扰着。等我熄了灯，躺到床上，我才突然意识到那朵乌云是什么。  
我从未见到他站起来，也没看到过他的身后。我是怎么知道他个子不高、扎着小辫子的？  
我的睡意全无。王耀，这个低沉的名字如同黑暗一样充满了我屋子。  
#  
很快，新年假期就来了。在这段时间里，我已经把我的初二、初三年级的同学、高中同学、以前单位的同事都问了个遍，没人记得王耀。我初中时搬过家，转过一次学，可印象中的王耀已经远远超出了初一初二的年纪。我坐在回乡的火车上，头一次满心失落，没精打采。  
可回家总是幸福的。当我的小猫亲昵地蹭着我的裤腿时，之前的顾虑全都烟消云散。姐姐也回来了，她正忙着帮妈妈做饭。爸爸坐在沙发上看电视。娜塔莎没有回来，她们剧团今年有演出任务。我们一家团聚在餐桌前——加上电视机里的娜塔莎，举杯共祝新年快乐。  
酒饱饭足后，大家闲聊起来。这时，我突然想起了王耀。"你们知道王耀吗？"我问道。  
妈妈手里的盘子掉到了地上。"王耀？"她惊愕地问。  
"您知道？"我急切地倾过身，"我一直在找他……我甚至都记不起来他是谁了，可我就是在找他。"  
妈妈的脸色稍微缓和了一点。"不认识。"她说。  
"您刚刚都把盘子掉地上了！"我喊道。  
"手滑了。"她弯腰去捡地上的碎片。"可是他……"  
"别问了。"一直一言不发的爸爸突然出声，我这才注意到他面色铁青，"他死了。"  
"什……"  
"他曾经是我们的邻居，后来我们搬家了。听说他不久后在异乡遭遇意外，从此再无音信。"他简短地说，站起来想要离开。我还想再问两句，姐姐却悄悄地拉住我的手，制止了我。"跟我来。"她对我耳语道。我们俩穿上外套，步入寒冷的冬夜里。  
"你想起他来了？"她问我。"没有。"我如实回答，给她讲了那个下午公交车上的奇遇。她沉默半晌，喃喃道:"真是怪事，我们都以为他死了……他看起来多大？"  
"十七八岁吧，"我说，"不过东方人看起来都显小。"  
她奇怪地看了我一眼:"可他今年应该快三十了。"  
我张口结舌，呆在原地不知所措。是我记错了吗？我竭力回想公交车上的那个剪影，却发现记忆已经开始变得模糊。我的内心充满了强烈的哀伤:你好不容易回想起来的故人，现在却已经成为一抔黄土……  
"我不知道。"过了很久，我自言自语地说。冬妮娅接过话茬:"也许那只是你的幻觉……喝醉了之后，童年记忆的闪现。你当初认识他的时候，他就是十七八岁的年纪。不过如果那真的是他的话，你可要小心。"  
"为什么？"我一下子有点好奇。  
"你全忘了。"她有点悲凉，又有点庆幸地说。  
# 姐姐  
那时候我只有十四岁，而你只有十三岁，娜塔莎才九岁，她大概已经不记得什么了。我们的隔壁住了一个年轻的外国男人，他叫王耀。他说自己是留学生，在附近的大学读书。我们家和他关系一向很好，你很喜欢他，常常跑到他那里去玩儿。你小时候那么聪明，同龄的孩子没有一个人能理解你，就连爸爸妈妈有时也无法跟上你的思维。那个机灵的东方人成了你最好的朋友。你那么喜欢中/国，他又有那么多的故事……于是你天天往他那里跑，有的晚上甚至都不回家。你悄悄对我说:"姐姐，我真喜欢他……"爸爸妈妈也很高兴，他们知道王耀是个值得信赖的年轻人。  
可是有一天，你不见了。同时不见的还有王耀。没有信，没有小纸条，你们俩就这样无声无息地消失了。爸爸妈妈都快疯了，我每晚哭着醒来，坐在你的床头上，把哭泣声埋进你的枕头里。全家人找了你一个月，奇怪的是竟然没有一个人见到过你俩。我们跑遍了周围的所有城镇，搜索范围一圈圈地扩大，却永远追不上你们的步伐。  
一个半月，我像是被拷在了火炉边上，一点点地被烤焦。终于有一天，一辆警车停在我们家门口，我浑身发抖，不知道他们带来的是好消息还是噩耗。终于，你从车上下来了——我完完整整、毫发无损的小弟弟！你被爸爸妈妈抱在怀里，眼睛却直愣愣地看着我。我哭着走过去，抱住你，你也哭了。你说:"都是我的错……"我的傻孩子，我的小弟弟，你有什么错呢？  
我们没有见到王耀，警察和父母私底下谈了谈，我至今不知道他们说了什么。最后妈妈告诉我，是王耀把你拐跑的……从此以后，这个名字在我们家成了禁忌。你受惊吓太大，很快就把他忘了个一干二净，我们也飞快地搬了家。  
后来，王耀就变成了一个抽象的符号。我最后一次听说他是在十八岁左右，他在外地遭遇歹徒，受了重伤，从此以后，就再也没任何消息了。  
#  
那晚我沉默着，站在原地，一点一点踢着脚下的雪，姐姐在我的身边，默不作声地看着我。她在担心，她在后悔，她在害怕自己是不是说了不该说的事。"没有关系。"我安慰她道，"我知道了，这样就好了。"  
她长长地松了一口气:"别再想他了。"  
可我怎么能不想他？我记忆里的王耀，总是半眯着眼，冲我微笑着，在夕阳里留下一个柔和的剪影。他看起来就像个小神仙，那种快活又好心肠的小精灵。他怎么会是把我拐走的坏人呢？  
我仍然不停地梦到王耀。  
我逐渐开始想起他的声音，我知道那个在我梦里回答我的问题的人就是他。我总是问他:"如果我长大了……？""如果你长大了，我就回来找你。"他说。我甚至看不清他的脸，可他的声音让我放心。  
我怀疑是王耀的灵魂托梦给我。我开始询问占卜师。占卜师、灵媒、吉普赛女人，所有宣称自己有特异能力的人。可他们都是骗子。  
不久之后娜塔莎巡演到了我们城市，我去看了她的演出。演出结束后，我去后台找她。一只漂亮又优雅的小天鹅，这就是我妹妹，我内心充满了自豪。她也骄傲地向同事们介绍我:她绝顶聪明的兄长。"过奖了，"我说，"现在只剩绝顶，不再有聪明了。"他们都笑了，几个漂亮的女演员向我抛媚眼，我礼貌地向她们致以微笑。我们家的基因很好，我知道我有足够的魅力追求到一位闪光的女明星。但那个时候，我的内心只是充满了对王耀的焦灼。  
娜塔莎把我拉到走廊里。"我听说你在找王耀。"她说。我的心脏怦地涨了一下，紧接着又趋于平静。"是的，"我说，"可爸爸告诉我他已经死了。"  
"姐姐怎么说？"  
"她说我小时候曾被他拐走。"  
她沉默了。"你永远都是最聪明的那个，"她说，"而姐姐总是最傻的。她一直没看出来那个时候发生了什么，直到长大了也没明白过来。伊万，你根本不是逐渐忘了王耀的，你是在某一天一下子忘掉的。"  
# 妹妹  
那年我九岁。  
那年我九岁，可我已经读过了《简·爱》、《理智与情感》，甚至还有《情人》。我确实比同龄人超前，不过这也不算什么。我有个姐姐，她不算聪明，但心地善良；我还有个哥哥，伊万·布拉金斯基，你是我们家最聪明的，我知道我永远也赶不上你。好在我很爱你，我从未感到过嫉妒。  
我嫉妒隔壁的小伙子。  
那时候我还在人类细腻的感情世界里探索，而你已经转向古老而永恒的制度问题了。你热衷于历史书籍，常常给我讲一些你读过的故事。我知道你很向往上一个时代，那个镰刀斧子、遍地红旗的时代。而王耀，他来自遥远又神秘的东方国度，来自你所执着的社会主义国家。我知道你俩关系很好，但等我察觉时，你已经坠入爱河太久了。  
你才十三岁呀！可是罗密欧与朱丽叶殉情，也是在十三岁。爸爸妈妈都没有察觉，姐姐也毫不知情，唯独我这个沉浸于爱情故事不能自拔的小姑娘，忽然发觉了你眼神那细小的变化。你看向他，像盲目而狂热的信徒看向炽热的太阳。你自己的双眼就足够闪耀，却仍旧像是月亮反射的光。我忽然明白发生了什么，我嫉妒他夺走了我的哥哥，可我无可奈何。  
因为你那么喜欢他。  
不过我也挺喜欢他的。毕竟《情人》这本书都是他借给我的。看完以后我曾一度怀疑他对我图谋不轨，但后来我才发现是我多虑了。  
毕竟他也那么喜欢你。  
你看不出来吗？他小心翼翼地给你整理衣领，气都不敢喘。你蹲下身子系鞋带，他紧紧地盯着你的小脑袋。我是局外人，所以我看得最清楚。这听起来挺不道德的，对一个十三岁的小孩子产生爱慕之情。可他那时候才十八岁，比我现在还小一岁呢，他自己也是个孩子罢了。  
他是个美人。其实我不太记得他长什么样子，可美人的印象已经深深地刻在了我的脑海里。他的眼睛很好看，像水底晶莹的鹅卵石，既有着狡黠机灵的闪光，又有些脉脉的温情。你会无法自拔，我一点也不奇怪。  
所以你和他一起消失的那天，我一点也不担心。我知道十有八九是你自愿走的。好吧，我跪在圣母像前，诚心诚意地祝愿你们两人幸福。可才一个半月，你竟回来了！你从不肯说发生了什么，父母都道你是吓着了，我却独自生疑。你那么喜欢他，你怎么会害怕呢？后来有一天，我半夜惊醒，发现你泪流满面地跪在我的床前。你哽咽着对我说:"是我害了他……"我吓坏了，揣测着到底发生了什么，却不敢问你。再后来，我选拔上了剧团，离开了家。再后来，你是怎么忘掉他的，我就不知道了。  
只是有一年，我在饭桌上提起他的名字，你的眼神忽然变得飘忽，妈妈瞪了我一眼。我从此闭口不提。  
我以为你这辈子都不会再说出王耀这两个字来了。  
#  
我靠着墙壁，和娜塔莎面对面地站着。我瞪着她，她瞪着我。"如何？"最后她问，"我的这个版本和姐姐的比，哪一个更逼真一些？"  
"你的，"我说，"我总觉得记忆里的王耀是个好人。"  
"你的直觉一向很准，"她说，"尤其是在我纠结该买哪条裙子的时候。"  
"都买。"我说。她笑了，走过来亲了亲我的脸颊:"希望你能找到他。"  
"谢谢。"我的心里少许宽慰，从陌生人到故人，从坏人到爱人，这个转变总是好的。只是我希望他不要是死人。  
可是那一个半月里究竟发生了什么？我和娜塔莎再一次陷入困境。她想了很久，犹犹豫豫地说:"也许你可以去问问费里西安诺牧师。你小的时候经常去找他。我们都说如果你向他坦白你偷吃糖果的话他就会告诉妈妈，可你却乐此不疲。也许你曾经向他说过。"  
也许，也许她是对的。  
又一次，我踏上了回家的火车。这一次我没有告诉爸爸妈妈，而是自己悄悄找了家旅馆住下。然后我去了我们社区的教堂。  
我见到了费里西安诺牧师。他那时候还是个年轻人，现在也不见老。他还是乐呵呵的，年纪轻轻就一脸慈祥。我轻轻敲了敲椅背，他回过头，一脸惊喜。"你已经好久没来了！"他说。"我已经不再信教了。"我说。  
他看上去有点失望，但还是打起精神来听完了我的疑问。过了一会后他拿眼瞄着我:"你真的什么都不记得了？"  
"是的。"  
"我以为你这辈子都不会忘呢。"烛光里，他轻轻地叹了口气。  
# 牧师  
我是这个社区教堂的牧师，我还是很喜欢这份工作的。我是个虔诚的信徒，又喜欢小孩，这个社区永远不乏信仰与孩童。一般说来，向牧师的坦白是要保密的，可我恐怕没有很好地遵守约定。他们说的对，凡是偷吃的、撒谎的、打架逃学的，我都会告诉他们的家长。这是灵活变通，主会原谅我的。  
可最棘手的一次就是你了。我失眠了很多个夜晚，不知道保守这个秘密究竟是对你好还是不好。不过最终我还是谁也没有说。  
你失踪的那一个半月，我和你的家人一样着急。我几乎发动了半个俄罗斯的同行，一起找你。可就算这样的大范围搜索，也还是没有结果。一个半月后，你回来了，却什么也不肯说。似乎只有你的父母知道真相，又似乎谁也不明白发生了什么。直到那天晚上，你来敲我的门。  
"我想对您说一些事，"你说，"求您不要告诉别人。"  
我听完了你的故事。我简直说不出话来。  
# 伊万  
牧师先生，我接下来要对您说的这些话，求您千万千万不要告诉别人。任何人都不行。  
我知道您很担心我，也一直想知道这些天来到底发生了什么。我向您保证，我一直很安全，平安无事。  
我是自愿跟王耀走的。或者说，我是强迫王耀带我走的。  
社区里的大家都没发现，王耀已经提前好几个月开始收拾东西了。他每个周捐一些旧衣服，隔三差五把杂物拿到旧货店卖掉，悄悄地联系房子的下一位住户。我天天和他待在一起，他自以为藏得很好，却被我看得一清二楚。  
他为什么要偷偷离开，我不知道。可我不舍得他走啊，我已经无法自拔了。  
对不起，先生。我是……我是同性恋。我真的……  
我真的特别喜欢他。  
我不想再说这个了，我还是讲讲别的吧。我翻出了他买好的火车票，那是一趟穿越整个俄/罗斯、直贯南方边境的列车。车票很贵，可我从小节俭，我一直在明智地理财，现在看来少吃那些冰棍都是值得的。  
没错，我和他买了一列火车的票。  
我在别的车厢里藏了很久，直到列车加速开出很远、我确定他不会再把我赶回去之后，才大摇大摆地出现在他的面前。他看见我，吓得把茶水倒在了自己的报纸上。"你怎么在这里？"他生气地质问我，我给他看我的车票:"合法权利。""合法你个大西瓜，你监护人同意了吗？"  
"从今天起，我同意你做我的临时监护人。"我说。  
他气得直捶桌子，在车厢里来回乱走。我坐定硬座不放松，冷眼旁观。他最后停下来，弓下腰对我说:"小子，下一站你就下车，我给你买回程的票。"  
"我妈会杀了我的！"我说。  
"你早该知道，就别出来呀！"他又一次气得直翻白眼。"我不是出来玩的，我要去的地方很危险。"  
"那我和你一起去，我保护你。"我发誓道。  
我们俩争论了一天，没有停靠站点。两天，停靠的时候他累得睡了过去。三天，停靠站没有直达我家的列车。四天，已经太远了。  
他终于带着我走了。  
我们俩一路顺着铁路南下，我带了一点钱，但很快就捉襟见肘，全是吃他的。但我从来没有那么快乐过……我知道我这样说对不起我的爸爸妈妈。我的姐姐，她是那么的担心我，可那时我一点儿也没想到。我头一次遇到这样的人，他能听懂我说的话，我也愿意听他说的话。我想，我这辈子最好的日子也许就是那些天了。对不起，真对不起，可事实如此。  
我们到了终点站，那已经非常靠近中俄交界的边境线了。他还真带着我继续南下，我们沿着边境走走停停，有时甚至住在树林中空了的猎人木屋里。我不知道他是怎么找到那些房子的，但我只记得那些晚上，我们俩打完雪仗，累得瘫坐在雪地上，气喘吁吁地看着对方，面对面地傻笑。我们在门口的空地上看星星。我的面前是黑魆魆的、覆压了积雪与黑暗的森林，身后是亮着温暖灯光的小木屋，木柴燃烧的热气从门缝里透出来，化了门边一小溜雪。我伸手过去，握住他沾雪的手套，他把手轻轻地抽出来，摘掉手套，温暖的手指握住我的手指。我屏住呼吸，森林里是如此安静，可我一点也不害怕，我与整个世界站在一起。  
我这辈子都忘不了那些夜晚。  
可接下来，就连我也记忆模糊了。我记得我和他一起沿着边境的铁丝网走着，他说，这附近常有偷猎者，还有运送珍贵动物制品的走私犯。我听的半惊半疑，不知道他说的是真是假。那天晚上我睡得很沉，第二天一早又开始走路。那条原始的山路的左边，是无垠的松林；右边是一条深深的沟渠。我们走着走着，他突然推了我一把，我一个趔趄，滚进了旁边的沟里。沟里雪很厚，我没有受伤，却脑子发懵。我刚刚站起来，就听见了枪响。  
枪声，离我们不远，从松树林里传出来。杂乱的枪声之间有着轻轻的"扑"的一声，像是人倒在雪地上的声音。  
我的血液都凝固了，我吓得哭都哭不出来。几秒钟之后，我回过神来，发疯一样地往沟壁上爬。我只喊了他一声，没有回应，我便咬紧牙齿不再出声。我必须节省体力，才有可能爬上陡峭的沟壁。可我爬不上去，我急得连哭的功夫都没有。我听见沉重的脚步声，一队守边将士出现在沟沿。他们把我拉上去，我第一眼看到的就是躺在雪地里的王耀。躺在雪地里、血融化了雪的王耀……  
我一下子昏了过去。  
醒来的时候王耀已经不见了，只有救我的人。他们向我保证他还活着，却不让我见他。我向他们解释了来龙去脉，我告诉他们我是自己离家出走的，他们也不同意。我哭嚎、哀求，我绝食抗议，全都没用。  
然后，我回到了家。  
然后，王耀就从我的生活里消失了。  
#  
我看着费里西安诺。他从口袋里掏出手绢递给我，我这才发现自己哭了。"谢谢。"我说。  
我们俩沉默对坐。我开始怀疑自己的追寻到底有何意义。斗转星移，当初我深爱的人，如今我已记不得他的长相，只有一个名字像是回音一般在我的记忆里反复。如今那个鲜活的少年已经变成一个不知死活的异乡人，找到了他，我又能做什么呢？他拼了命保护我，难道我要当着他的面对他说，我已经忘了你了吗？  
我究竟为什么会忘了他？  
"还有一件事，"牧师说，"你不必为你的性取向烦恼。我是一个开明的信徒。虽然你的父母曾无比狂热。"  
"他们？狂热？"我讶异地问。牧师愣了一下:"你连这个也忘了？"  
"什么？"  
"阿里克赛修道院。我曾经极力劝说他们不要把你送过去，但还是失败了。"  
哦，我想起来了。那是个打着修道院幌子"关押"叛逆青年的地方。我曾在那里度过非常灰暗的半年。那时我十六七岁，我一直以为我被送去的原因是太过叛逆。可如果费里西安诺牧师说是因为父母不满意我的性取向，那么那里可能还有着别的我遗忘的东西。  
#  
我和托里斯约在常见的那家小酒馆。  
他依旧准时，依旧愁眉不展，尽管我知道他新婚不久、刚度完蜜月，而且一回公司就升职加薪。没办法，他就是这种愁眉苦脸的人。  
他是我在阿里克赛修道院的室友，我俩互相鼓励着度过了那艰难的半年。离开之后，我们也一直保持联系，经常聚一聚。  
"你爱人怎么样了？"我问他。"挺好的，还是老样子，像个小孩……"他苦笑了一下，苦笑里全是难以掩饰的甜蜜，"不过挺好的。"  
我咂了一口酒。"我在找一个人。"我直接地说，"你听说过王耀吗？"  
他愣了一下，把酒杯重重地往柜台上一放，双手握住我的肩膀拼命摇晃:"你终于想起来了！"  
"什么？没有！"我打掉他的手，"小心点，你家那位瞪我呢。"  
"好吧，好吧，"他端起酒杯，"你真的想知道？这也许不是个很好的故事，让我想想该怎么说……"  
# 朋友  
我只比你早到两个周。  
两个周足够我学会很多东西了，比如偷偷把他们给的药片压在舌头底下，等到晚上再吐出来，悄悄地用鞋底碾成粉末，再扫到墙角；比如知道谁是老大、该讨好谁，午饭的时候该把好菜"进贡"给哪位。你这些都是跟我学的，我知道你没有忘。咱俩是好哥们，一直都是。  
那时咱们那一楼层关的全是同性恋，有的是好孩子，有的却无比可怕。你那时十七岁，却比任何人都要倔强。我曾劝你不要这么崭露锋芒，你不听。奇怪的是，那时我已经有了菲利克斯，我是为了他在苦苦坚持，而你看起来并没有伴侣，却比谁都能熬。你还记得你干的那些事儿吗？绝食、挖坑，偷偷藏起小刀，拿皮带在房梁上系环……你真有本事。  
后来熟络了，我才听你说起王耀。你说他曾经是你的邻居，但后来搬走了，再无音信。你不肯多说，说起寥寥的几件事时，眼里却全是孤寂与渴望。  
后来你真的干了件大事。  
你那么聪明，一直在观察。你终于发现看守的漏洞，在一个冬夜逃了出去。你知道自己跑不远的，只是你非跑不可。他们说，抓到你的时候，你在路边的咖啡馆里安然等待，甚至还说:"来得真慢。"  
没有人知道你跑出去后干了什么。你被关起来，打了三天。他们逼着你吃药，站在你身边，看着药片吞下去。你吃了远超安全剂量的精神药物，又挨了数不清的鞭子，回来的时候已经奄奄一息。那时候我已经发现我私藏的信封与邮票少了一份，早就猜到你偷跑出去是为了干什么。但我没办法责怪你呀，你这个生命垂危却又固执无比的小孩子。  
那天晚上，你在睡梦与休克的边缘挣扎，我听见你喃喃地说:"王耀……"  
他究竟是谁？我不知道，可我感动得泪如雨下。我从床上爬起来，站到窗边默默地擦眼泪。就在这时，我看到了院子里的年轻人。  
一个黑发黑眼的年轻人，双眼在月光下熠熠生辉。他在望着我们的窗口，看见我的身影，甚至笑眯眯地向我招了招手。可是那笑容很敷衍，更多的是焦急与担忧。我的脑子里一下冒出那个名字:王耀。  
一定是他！他来找你了！他是怎么进我们戒备森严的小院子的？我刚想跑到你身边，把你叫醒，却看到了另一个人。  
我认得她，她是你的姐姐。她从门口走进来，对王耀说了几句话。然后他们一起转身，走向门外。我的血液变得冰凉。我那时对家人已经没有什么信任了，我想，恐怕那个人不是王耀……  
第二天你醒了，却还是很虚弱。我悄悄对你说:"昨晚有个很像王耀的人……"  
"王耀？"你睁大眼睛问我，"他是谁？"  
我一阵晕眩。你把他忘了。我以为你这辈子都忘不了他的。我哭了，如果连你都能忘了王耀，那么我真的能够撑下去吗？你莫名其妙，又有点害怕，只好安慰我说再坚持一下。  
后来我的父母出了意外，我成了孤儿，那个地方像扔一团垃圾一样把我扔了出去。不久后你就被父母接走，我想，他们一定是很满意治疗成功了。然而你姐姐却来找我，哀求我不要再提起王耀。她说:"王耀已经死了，就让万尼亚忘了他吧……"  
我不敢再提。我和菲利克斯在国外举行了婚礼，回来过着幸福的生活，而你始终孤身一人。我不知道是不是因为王耀的阴魂还在你的记忆深处徘徊，可我总是充满愧疚。我想，如果那晚我早一点去叫你，让你见他一面，也许一切就都不一样了。  
#  
"还是谢谢你。"我张开僵硬的嘴说道。  
"对不起。"他低垂着头，几乎要把脸埋进酒杯里。  
"这不是你的错，"我慢慢地说，"谢谢你替我记得这一切……我想我得找我姐姐谈谈。"  
王耀来找过我，就在我因出逃而奄奄一息的那个夜晚。他曾望着我的窗口，为我而担忧。我几乎能看到那个画面，清冷的月光下，一个瘦削的身影孤独地立在那里，抬起头，望向某扇黢黑阴森的铁窗。  
可我的姐姐，她为什么会在那里？  
我敲开了她的房门。我直截了当地问她:"阿里克赛的那个晚上，你为什么会在那里？"  
她的脸变得煞白:"你怎么会知道……是托里斯。"  
"不是他的错，之前的事我已经想起来很多了，我骗着他告诉我的。"我撒谎道，"讲讲吧，姐姐。"  
她垂着头，沉默了很久。  
#  
娜塔莎一直说我是个傻瓜，好吧，我确实是。  
十八岁那年我已经离家去外地上学了，因此从未听说过妈妈悄悄地把你送到了那个鬼地方。直到王耀来我的大学找我。见到他的时候，我差点报警，他却给我看了你的信。信中你描绘了发生在那里的地狱一般的事，还有你的不安、焦灼和最后的期许。"你知道他被送在那种地方吗？"我含着眼泪摇头。"我猜也是。"他沉吟半晌，然后平静地说:"我们得把他救出来。"  
"救出来以后呢？"我抹着眼泪问道，"爸爸妈妈肯定还会把他送回去，我还在上大学，根本没办法藏起他来……"  
"他可以跟着我，"他很肯定地说，"我已经有固定收入了，我可以养活他。"  
"可是你曾经……"  
他叹了口气，他说:"我爱他，我爱你的弟弟，我对伊万的爱不逊于你一丝一毫，请你相信我。"  
我终于明白父母为什么要将你送到那个地方了，他们肯定早就知道了你俩之间这默契的感情。我很犹豫，我不知道就这样把你的人生交给不同于常人的道路是不是最好的选择。可那时，王耀是我最后的希望。也许我的内心一直默默地信任着他，不肯相信他是带走你的坏人。于是我说:"好吧。"  
那晚我以家属的身份去探望，却被告知只能站在院子里看看你的窗户。王耀站在那里看了很久，我不知道他在想什么。最后我说:"走吧，明天就可以办手续，接他离开了。"  
"希望如此。"他说。  
可第二天他失踪了。我站在阿里克赛的大厅里等了很久，他没有来，我逐渐变得不知所措。如果王耀不肯收留你，那么我把你接出来，你也无处可去呀？我等了三天，内心的恐慌与日俱增，甚至想干脆自己把你接出来，带着你避走他乡。最后他终于来了短信:  
"别让伊万靠近我。有人寻仇，我身边很危险。我会每月给你打钱，请你把他接出来，安置好他。"  
接下来一条短信是转账通知，转来的钱足够你找一家舒适的旅馆无忧无虑地住着。我拿不定主意，却正好赶上父母探望你。回家后，父母高兴地对我说:"他把王耀给忘了。"  
……你忘了？  
一下子，事情似乎歪打正着地完美解决了。虽然王耀不能再来见你，可是你也把他忘了。既然如此，母亲把你接了出来，送你去了高中。意外很多，但最终还是圆满了。我发短信给王耀，退了钱，请他不必再转账，也不必再担心了。  
其实一点也不圆满。我后来知道王耀那几天在生死线上挣扎，躺在医院的病床上，孤独一人。你俩的境遇何其相似，可至少你还有托里斯陪着你。他却……可我没法对你说呀！你忘了他，你就要过上正常的生活了，我不能再把你送到他身边，去经历他那样的危险。爸妈权当他死了，我们不再说他。  
娜塔莎常说我是个傻瓜，真气人，可她说的没错。这是我这个傻脑子所能想出来的，最好的解决办法了。  
#  
她也没有错。  
我默默地坐着。  
到底是谁的错，到底是谁，才让我和王耀天各一方？究竟是谁的错，让这样一个活生生的人，变成了我身后的一个模糊不清的鬼影子？我内心充满了酸楚，我想揪出那个罪魁祸首，向他怒吼，可根本没有人做错……我该怎么办？  
"你现在已经想起来了，我不能再骗你了。"姐姐抽了抽鼻子，从抽屉里拿出一张小卡片递给我:"这是他的联系方式。"  
我接过纸片，上面只有一个电子邮箱的地址。"那不是他的邮箱，"姐姐说，"似乎是他的管家的。他每换一次联系方式，就给我一份，就好像他一直在等着你。"  
"他现在在做什么？"我问道。  
"不清楚，似乎做投资咨询，总之很有钱。你自己联系他吧。"  
我写了一封邮件，发送给了那个地址。信中我说了自己的姓名，我问道，我是否可以亲眼看看他。  
几天之后，一个陌生的邮箱给我回信。  
信中说:"我已经老了。我在十八岁那年飞速地老去。我早已不是那个与你谈笑的少年。"  
没有署名。  
我捂住脸，默默地哭起来，最后哽咽变成嚎啕，我哭得精疲力尽，倒在床上睡了过去。我做了个很长很长的梦，梦里记忆如同膨胀的气球，逐渐充满了我的心智。我梦见娜塔莎向他借《情人》，我说:"先借给我！"  
"为什么？"他笑着问。  
"因为我是特别的。"我回答道。"不要和你妹妹争风吃醋啊！"娜塔莎说。我们三个一同大笑起来，笑得肚子痛，笑声好像永远不会停止，就仿佛以后那些酸楚的日子永远不会到来。  
醒来后，我给他回信。  
"‘我认识你，我永远记得你。那时候，你还很年轻，人人都说你很美，现在，我是特地来告诉你，对我来说，我觉得你比年轻时还要美，那时你是年轻人，与你年轻时相比，我更爱你现在备受摧残的容颜。' "  
几天之后，他回信了。这次的信更简短，只有一个地址。  
那是座孤山，山上常年冰雪覆盖，只有一条路通往山上。我坐火车到了山脚，他的管家——一位微胖而和蔼的上了年纪的男人——正在那里等我。他开车送我上山，路上只问了我旅途是否愉快，再没有别的闲话。半山腰有一座小别墅，王耀就住在那里。还真是有钱人的生活。  
我终于见到了他。  
他坐在餐桌的那一头，静静地看着我。他一点儿也没变，岁月对他无可奈何，还是那张年轻的脸，眼睛里跃动着年轻的火焰。而我已经长大了，从鲁莽而无畏的小孩，变成了麻木悲凉的成年人。  
"请坐吧。"他说，声音如记忆里一般沉静平稳。我没有坐，我快步走过去，却发现他坐在轮椅上。见我惊愕的目光，他自嘲一般地笑了笑:"重逢总是不尽人意的，对不对？"  
"不对，"我哽咽着说，眼泪不受控制地流下来，"重逢永远是最好的。"我单膝跪下，拉过他的手。"是那年的枪伤吗？"  
他摇摇头。  
# 爱人  
十八岁那年，我搬到了你们隔壁。我是个孤儿，看着你们和乐的大家庭，我总是无比羡慕。而你，你这个小男孩，这个快活、天真又不顾一切的小男孩，没用多久就俘获了我的一切。  
你没察觉到，是不是？你一向如此，不擅长读取人心。然而你也很快沦陷，我不知道这一切都是怎么发生的，我只觉得咱们一起读书的每个夜晚，你吹在我颈边的呼吸，都多了几分若有若无的燥热。  
可我却陷入深深的痛苦之中。我必须遵守道德，你只有十三岁，我不能违背人伦。于是我深深埋藏了自己的心意，只在你不知道的地方默默注视着你。可我多喜欢你啊，我藏不好的。那天你妹妹来还书，这么多年了我还是记得她，漂亮又聪明的小姑娘。她对我说:"她十五岁的时候，便与中国情人恋爱。"  
"谁？"我问。她敲敲书，接着说:"罗密欧与朱丽叶殉情时，也只有十三岁。"  
我一下子惊慌失措。没想到我竟落魄到这个地步，连一个九岁的小女孩都能轻而易举地看穿我的心思。我的一腔衷情已难以掩饰，而我只得压抑着。  
直到那天，一个电话打了进来。  
我并不是平白无故地选择了俄/罗斯。还记得我给你讲过边境线上走私犯的故事吗？你总是奇怪我怎么知道森林间猎人的木屋。很简单，我父亲曾是那些走私犯中的一员。他曾是个叛徒，在我十二岁那年没能逃过同伙的报复。他留下了一大笔钱、一大堆秘密和成把的危险。我知道，总有一天我需要重返边境线，重走那条危险的老路。也许我可以再次加入这伙人，也许我可以只是带着他留下的宝藏不声不响地消失，也许，我也可以摧毁他们。毕竟，我手里有着他们那么多的秘密。  
电话已经打来，长期盯着他们的同伴告诉我，他们又开始行动了。无论怎么看，这都是与过去做一个了断的最佳机会。可我还在犹豫，我不知道该选择哪条路。我想，先去那里看看吧。  
我做好打算，处理完这一切再回到你身边，大概需要两三年，那时候你已十六岁，是个大孩子了。我的良心也就可以不再谴责我了。可是你这个甩不掉的小尾巴，我在火车上看到你的时候，真想把你丢下去！可是你坐在我身边睡着了，脸颊鼓鼓的。前一秒你还信誓旦旦地说你要保护我，下一秒却睡得昏天暗地。  
去他娘的恩怨情仇吧，我想，谁要管上一代的狗血剧。老子就把证据交到国际警察手里，让他们自生自灭去吧。什么暗藏的犀牛角呀老虎皮啊，就搁那儿吧，我不要了，我就要回去玩儿我的少年养成。  
可惜天不遂人愿啊。我下了火车，就被裹挟进了不得不前进的潮流里。你知道，我有同伙，他也在盯着我，我必须为他也捞一份油水。通知刑警就意味着背叛，背叛就意味着无穷无尽的报复。我带着你，追随着他们一路南下。我曾想让你回家，可是他早就盯上了你，让你离开我的身边，就等于把你送到敌人手里。我每夜难以成眠，年幼的你却从未察觉身边暗流涌动，每夜安然熟睡。我开始后悔，我宁愿从来没有遇见过你。一向自信满满的我，那些天竟天天担忧自己无法护你周全。  
可我最后还是赢了，虽说赢得磕磕绊绊、无比艰难。我是一起跨国走私案的重要证人，很快就被带走了，而你也回到了家。我知道，我还需要两三年来改头换面，彻底打点好过去的一切。我不着急，我相信你会等我的。  
你那封信，竟然寄到了我的故居，我猜你根本不知道往哪寄，所以只好填了你唯一知道的那个地址。要不是我当时搜罗一切信息，所有与我有关的地方我都在盯着，你那封信我根本不可能看到。那时候，打点的工作已经接近尾声，我急着去救你，急着把你接到我的身边。我去找了你姐姐，她善良而正直，又那么爱你。我以为，我终于可以堂堂正正地见到你了。  
就在这个节骨眼上，过去的幽灵却缠上了我。我在医院里昏迷了三天，一醒来就告诉你姐姐，别接近我。她却回复我，不必担心了。  
因为你已经把我忘了。  
我的生命，我的希望，我的小伊万，我那拿生命打赌的倔强的小伙子，就这么把我忘了。可我不能找你，我身负重伤，孤身一人面对黑暗，我根本没有能力保护你。  
那就把我忘了吧，旧事重提也没什么意思了。很快我也会忘了你的。可是伊万这个名字，却每次都伴着我脊椎的锐痛，刺进我的脑海里。  
落下的病根让我行走困难，焦灼与不安让我一天天衰老。某一天我照镜子时，我突然意识到，我已经在走下坡路了，而你一天天成长，朝气蓬勃。我已然颓圮，你却是一天天拔起的高楼。  
忘了他吧。我对自己说。  
#  
他靠在椅背上，闭着双眼。隔着长长的桌子，我根本看不见他的脸上是否有泪痕。  
沉默。  
"不要擅自下结论啊，王耀。"我说，"我最讨厌你这样长得好看却偏要说自己丑的人了。"  
他慢慢地笑了。那是一个有点虚弱的笑容，像是溺水的人被救起来之后，筋疲力尽却由衷的微笑。"我已经变了太多。"他说。  
"我也是。人总是会变的。"  
沉默。  
他睁开眼，看着窗外:"你现在走的话，还来得及下山。"  
我避开他的话不接:"你还记不记得，你以前说，我长大了，你就回来找我？"  
沉默。  
"太久了……"他自言自语一般地说道，"太久了，我都不记得了……"  
"没有关系。"我温和地说。  
又是沉默。  
我很有耐心，我耐心地等啊等。最后他说:"今晚的风雪很大，你先住下来吧。"  
我笑了。  
从那以后，我再没离开过。  
Fin.


End file.
